


執事play妄想

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint





	

執事play

少爺勇利用牙齒咬住執事維克多的白手套指尖，慢慢地、一次一點地往上拉，眼神銳利而色氣。

"手套沾到茶漬就該換一雙，今天的維克多真失職呢"

"勇利少爺不喜歡的話我會努力注意的"

"那維克多想要少爺我怎麼懲罰執事你呢？" 勇利的右手食指和無名指夾著剛取下來的白手套甩呀甩，歪著頭露出意味深長的淺笑

 

維克多吃了一驚，後頸的毛因為突如其來的寒意全豎了起來。

 

每次角色扮演勇利太入戲的時候他總是被操到跪地求饒的那個，看起來等一下又要重蹈覆轍了。

 

執事play的固定儀式

勇利以立跪姿面對跪坐著的維克多。

"Victor, suck. my. dick."

Victor: "Yes, my lord"

Victor超愛吃勇利，只是勇利平常討厭所以不常做。

勇利按住 Victor 的頭不讓他起來，直到自己高潮為止才鬆手。

 

Victor執事的寵溺模式

"Victor, 我想要喝莊園等級的春摘大吉嶺，加熱牛奶不加糖"

"好~"

 

 

"Victor, 幫我拿書櫃右邊數來第三格最上層的CD"

"好~"

 

 

"Victor, 帶馬卡欽去散步"

"好~"

 

 

(睡前的小聲咕噥)"Victor, 親我一下///"

 

Victor 二話不說就親下去了，而且親了不只一下。


End file.
